Talk:Creddie/@comment-2032682-20121125120233
Some of us are feeling hurt, today I thought about his funfacts blog (since when is a blog any kind of canon for a tv show?) and what the Seddiers are saying. Creddie got what we wanted on screen. We got it in the canon of the TV show. We saw them get together on screen. We don’t need post-episode non-canon blogs to explain what we just saw. Creddiers and those who don’t participate in the fandom saw a romantic kiss initiated by Carly towards Freddie who then celebrates. You can expand more as to why it happened, bring up iOAR, the end of iSYL, iSpeed Date etc etc all the way back to iPilot but the end result is we got what we wanted. We got canon, endgame. If someone doesn’t participate in the fandom they won’t know anything about the blog. To them they just see Carly kiss Freddie moments before she leaves. That’s a typical ‘last minute hookup’ and is endgame and canon when it happens. It’s just like Lizzie and Gordo in the Lizzie McGuire movie. No-one saw Lizzie kiss Gordo and think “Gordo actually loves Miranda”. No-one thinks “Maybe Gordo never really loved Lizzie and when they go back to the USA they wouldn’t get together”. It just doesn’t make sense. Lizzie kissed Gordo.? Endgame. Canon. It’s like Kim Possible. Kim just slightly initiates the kiss more than Ron does. Kim kisses Ron. They are endgame. Canon. Confirmed when they earned a new season and they were together. Life With Derek. Emily and Derek kiss. Endgame. Canon. Even if 99% of the shipping fandom wanted Derek and Casey. The English version of the office has Dawn kiss Tim (US names were Jim and Pam) during the Christmas special (this was after the series finale). Endgame. Canon. Phil Of The Future. Phil and Keeley have their kiss just minutes before Phil has to leave. That sound familiar to anyone? It’s still endgame. Canon. On Zoey 101, Chase and Zoey kiss in the last episode. Endgame. Canon. Creddie doesn’t need anything to explain what just happened for us. All the tropes and stories that make up the history of media, a kiss in the last episode between two characters who have existing romantic tension and development means they get together. It’s their “happily ever after”. It is canon. It is ‘endgame’. On iCarly, Carly and Freddie kiss in the last episode. Endgame. Canon. I could go on and on and on and on throughout the history of media. *Phil/Keeley *Lizzie/Gordo *Tim/Dawn *Sabrina/Harvey *Simon/Kayley *Dionne/Murray *Billy Madison/The Teacher *Derek/Emily *Robin/Starfire *Practically everything Jane Austen wrote. *Jimmy/Cindy *Kim/Ron *Faramir/Eowyn *Lorela/Luke *Aang/Katara *Doug/Patti *Danny/Sam *Ned/Moze *Chase/Zoey *Carly/Freddie If Dan wanted Seddie to happen why didn’t he just do it in iGoodbye? If he wanted to setup Seddie for Sam & Cat why didn’t he just do that? If he wanted Creddie to be a ‘goodbye’ why didn’t he just write a typical goodbye scene? It’s not that hard. I could pump out a 500 word fanfic in a couple of hours that would have served as a much better ‘goodbye’ for Creddie than a kiss does. If Dan wanted things to change, they should have been done on the show. And as above we know what the actual show canon looks like to TV viewers. Creddie don’t need anything apart from what happened on the show. We don't need blogs. We don't need to 'interpret' things based off a non-canon 'funfacts' blog. We have the TV show. We don't need to say we got 'trolled' by Dan. Dan gave us what we wanted. We don't need to listen to Seddiers when they tell us we got trolled, because our ship happened. Seddie was the ship that didn't happen. It's not Creddie that needs to regain hope. It's not our ship that we don't like the ending for and thus need to claim there wasn't any 'closure' for it. We got our closure when Carly finally kissed Freddie to reveal her feelings for him. We don't need to poke and prod and shift around potential futures or be pandered to. Carly and Freddie got their happy ending. We don't need to watch Sam&Cat™, the great new Danwarp™ written, Schneiders Bakery™ produced, Nickelodon™ aired TV show for our ship to have any hope of happening. We don't need to have Carly and Creddie pandered to because iGoodbye was the end of the story for her, for Creddie and except for maybe a couple of guest episodes on Gibby or Sam&Cat, for Freddie as well. We got our closure. All Creddiers should be happy with what took place in iGoodbye. Because what happened on our tv screens was Creddie endgame canon.